reportagenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Heinrich Loewe
mini|Heinrich Loewe (1930er-Jahre) Heinrich Loewe (* 11. Mai 1869 in Wanzleben bei Magdeburg; † 2. August 1951 in Tel Aviv) war ein deutscher Journalist, Publizist, Folklorist, Sprachwissenschaftler, Philosoph, Bibliothekar jüdischen Glaubens und zionistischer Politiker. Leben Am 11. Juli 1869 wurde Heinrich Loewe als jüngstes von fünf Kindern in Wanzleben geboren. Zwischen 1883 und 1888 besuchte er die protestantische Klosterschule im Kloster Unser Lieben Frauen in Magdeburg. Sein Bruder Richard Loewe und er erhielten hier eine solide humanistische Ausbildung. In der jüdischen Religion wurde er von Moritz Rahmer, dem damaligen Magdeburger Gemeinderabbiner unterwiesen. Loewe studierte ab 1889 Geschichte und Orientalische Sprachen an der Universität Berlin und besuchte Vorlesungen an der Hochschule für die Wissenschaft des Judentums. In Berlin, der damaligen Metropole des jüdischen Lebens und Zentrum der Bewegung der jüdischen Renaissance, begannen vor allem jüdische Studenten nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, dem aufstrebenden modernen Antisemitismus und der Krise um Assimilation bzw. Akkulturation zu begegnen. Insbesondere durch seine rege propagandistische und journalistische Tätigkeit in den 1890er und 1900er Jahren gehört er zu den Vätern des deutschen Zionismus. Er begründete u. a. die Vereine russisch-jüdisch wissenschaftlicher Verein (1889), Verein zur Pflege der hebräischen Sprache, Chowewe Sefat Ewer (1891), Jung-Israel (1892), die Vereinigung Jüdischer Studierender VjSt(1895) und die Berliner Zionistische Vereinigung BZV(1898) mit. Auf dem ersten Zionistenkongress in Basel war er Delegierter Palästinas, in das er 1897 vorübergehend emigriert war. Zwischen 1902 und 1908 war er Redakteur der Jüdischen Rundschau, des Zentralorgans der Zionistischen Vereinigung für Deutschland. Im Jahr 1901 heiratete Loewe die sieben Jahre jüngere Johanna Auerbach. Ein Jahr später wurde die gemeinsame Tochter Hadassa Berta geboren. Am 14. November 1907 folgte der gemeinsame Sohn Gideon. 1905 wird auf Loewes Initiative auf dem VII. Zionistenkongress in Basel ein Komitee zur Einrichtung einer jüdischen Nationalbibliothek in Jerusalem gegründet. Fortan bleibt er einer der Hauptinitiatoren jeglicher Bemühungen um die spätere Jüdische National- und Universitätsbibliothek in Jerusalem (JNUL). Neben der Übernahme der Sammlung der Bücher als Leiter der Hauptsammelstelle in Berlin seit 1914, war Loewe ebenfalls für den Direktorposten der JNUL vorgesehen.Vertrag über die Errichtung des David Wolffsohn Hauses zwischen der Wolffsohnstiftung und der Exekutive der Zionistischen Organisation vom 19. Februar 1922. In: Loewe, Heinrich. Jüdisches Bibliothekswesen im Lande Israel. 1922. Den Direktorposten behielt allerdings Hugo Bergmann, der bereits 1920 als Loewes Vertreter eingesetzt war. Insbesondere in den 1910er und 1920er Jahren engagierte sich Loewe für jüdische Kulturinstitutionen und für jüdische Bildungseinrichtungen in Deutschland. Er war Mitglied im 1916 von Siegfried Lehmann gegründeten Jüdischen Volksheim Berlin, er gründete 1919 zusammen mit Kurt Hammerstein den Jüdischen Schulverein in Berlin, wurde 1919 maßgeblicher Dozent an der neu eröffneten Freien Jüdischen Volkshochschule und 1924 Mitglied und Vorstand der bibliophilen Soncino-Gesellschaft. Am 4. Juli 1933 emigrierte Loewe, dem Ruf als Direktor an die Tel Aviv Stadtbibliothek Scha'ar-Zion (ספריית שער־ציון) folgend, zusammen mit seiner Familie nach Palästina. Bis 1948 war er als Direktor der Tel Aviver Stadtbibliothek tätig. 1950 verließ er Tel Aviv und verbrachte seine letzten Lebensmonate in dem Altenheim 'Beit Horim Rishonei Carmel' in Haifa. Nach seinem Tod wurde sein Leichnam nach Tel Aviv überführt und auf dem Trumpeldor Friedhof beigesetzt. Werke - Auswahl * Antisemitismus und Zionismus, Jüdische Aufklärungsschrift, 1, Heinrich Sachse (Pseudonym), Berlin 1884, 22 S. * Zionistenkongress und Zionismus eine Gefahr? : eine zeitgemässe Betrachtung, Jüdische Aufklärungsschrift, 2, Heinrich Sachse (Pseudonym), Berlin 1987, 54 S. * Zur Kunde von den Juden im Kaukasus aus zwei alten deutschen Zeitungen, Heinrich Loewe, Charlottenburg, 1900 * Liederbuch für jüdische Vereine. Nebst einem Anhang enthaltend Gedichte jüdischen Inhalts zum Vortragen, zusammengestellt von Heinrich Loewe, Berlin 1894 * Zur Kunde von den Juden im Kaukasus. Aus zwei alten deutschen Zeitungen, Charlottenburg 1900 *(Hrsg.): Neu-Judea. Entwurf zum Wiederaufbau eines selbstständigen jüdischen Reiches von C. L. K.. Berlin: Verlag Jüdische Rundschau, 1902-03. *''Eine jüdische Nationalbibliothek''. Berlin: Jüdischer Verlag, 1905. *''Die Sprachen der Juden''. Köln: Jüdischer Verlag, 1911. * Und tausend Jahre sind ihm wie ein Tag ..., Loewe, Heinrich, Berlin 1914, 70 S. *''Jüdisches Bibliothekswesen im Lande Israel. Jerusalem: National- u. Universitätsbibliothek, 1922. Literatur *Bertz, Inka: Politischer Zionismus und Jüdische Renaissance vor 1914. In: Jüdische Geschichte in Berlin: [Ausstellung der Stiftung Topographie des Terrors, Berlin im Auftrag der Stiftung "Neue Synagoge Berlin--Centrum Judaicum", Neue Synagoge, Berlin-Mitte 8. Mai 1995-31. Januar 1996]. Berlin: Edition Hentrich, 1995., S. 150-152. *Eloni, Yehuda. Zionismus in Deutschland: von den Anfängen bis 1914. Schriftenreihe des Instituts für Deutsche Geschichte, Universität Tel Aviv, 10. Gerlingen: Bleicher, 1987. *Gronemann, Sammy: Heinrich der Loewe. In: Meilensteine; vom Wege des Kartells Jüdischer Verbindungen (K.J.V.) in der zionistischen Bewegung; eine Sammelschrift im Auftrage des Präsidiums des K.J.V.. Tel Aviv: K.J.V., 1972, S. 20-32 *Kirchhoff, Markus: Häuser des Buches: Bilder jüdischer Bibliotheken. Leipzig: Reclam, 2002, S. 65-71. (Kap. 3 Im Lande Israel, Abschnitt: „Jüdisches Bibliothekswesen im Lande Israel (Heinrich Loewe)“). *Petry, Erik: Zwischen nationalem Bekenntnis und Pragmatismus: Heinrich Löwe und Willy Bambus. in: Janusfiguren, 2006 S. 189-212. *Ders.: Akkulturation versus Zionismus? Der "galut"-Begriff bei Heinrich Loewe. in: Judaica 57,1, 2001 S. 41-57. *Schäfer, Barbara, und Saskia Krampe. Berliner Zionistenkreise: eine vereinsgeschichtliche Studie. Minima judaica, Bd. 3. Berlin: Metropol, 2003. *Schlör, Joachim: Heinrich Loewe und die jeckische Bibliophilie. in: Jüdischer Almanach, 2005 S. 53-59. *Ders.: Tel Aviv: vom Traum zur Stadt ; Reise durch Kultur und Geschichte. Insel-Taschenbuch, 2514 : Kulturgeschichte. (Main): Insel-Verl., 1999 1996, S. 263-268. *Schidorsky, Dov. "Articles - Libraries in Late Ottoman Palestine between the Orient and the Occident." Libraries & Culture. 33.3 (1998): 260. *Ders: Germany in the Holy Land: It’s Involvement and Impact on Library Development in Palestine and Israel. In: Libri 49,1, 1999 S. 26-42 *Ders.: "Heinrich Loewe's conception of the role of public libraries in Palestine." Yad La-Kore 18, no. 1-2 (January 1979): 90-101. (hebr.) *Simon, Ernst Akiba: Heynrikh Love (Elyakim ben Yehuda). Reshimah Biografit me’et. (hebr.) *Weinberg, Jehuda Louis: Aus der Frühzeit des Zionismus – Heinrich Löwe, 1946. *Andreas Kilcher u. Otfried Fraisse (Hrsg.): Metzlers Lexikon jüdischer Philosophen. 2003 S. 312-315 * *Biographisches Handbuch der deutschsprachigen Emigration nach 1933 Bd 1. 1980 S. 565 *Herlitz, G., Kirschner, B: Jüdisches Lexikon. Ein enzyklopädisches Handbuch des jüdischen Wissens in vier Bänden. 1927-30. (Repr. Frankfurt a.M.; *Königstein/Ts. 1982 und 1987.) S. 86 *Encyclopedia Judaica Bd 10. S. 609 *Kürschners deutscher Gelehrten-Kalender. Jg. 4 1931 S. 376 *Herrmann A. L. Degener (Red. u. Hrsg.): Wer ist's? Unsere Zeitgenossen. 1906 Quellen Weblinks * * Kategorie:Person (Zionismus) Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Sprachwissenschaftler Kategorie:Bibliothekar Kategorie:Literatur (Deutsch) Kategorie:Literatur (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Essay Kategorie:Sachliteratur Kategorie:Emigrant aus dem Deutschen Reich zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1869 Kategorie:Gestorben 1951 Kategorie:Mann